


melt

by buries



Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, F/M, Friendship, Holding Hands, Rain, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Elena warns Stefan he's going to melt in the rain. But, really, it's the rain that needs to be careful of Caroline.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Elena Gilbert, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909810
Kudos: 4
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth, Focus on Female Characters





	melt

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [fandomweekly's](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/) #064 "rainy day" prompt featuring a bonus prompt of an outdoor event. this takes place either in season 1 or season 2. this won second place in the challenge.
> 
> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading!

Elena turns to point at Stefan, narrowing her eyes in what she hopes to be very intimidating. "You really need to stop raining on my parade, Stefan Salvatore."

He only smiles. "Or what?" Holding his hands behind his back, he peers down at her like she's amusing. She's not amusing. She's scary, she's completely threatening—she's... nothing in comparison to a 170-year-old-vampire.

"I'll..." Elena glances around, hoping, praying to find inspiration for something threatening. She finds it in the form of a rain droplet on her forehead. "I'll leave you out here to melt."

His smile is big and beautiful and all she wants to do is press her fingers into the corners of his lips. "I can't melt, Elena."

"Really?" She arches her brow at him and turns around, clasping her hands behind her back in a similar manner to how he holds himself: confident, self-possessed, like he has the answers to everything. She glides along the side of the street. "I heard on the news tomorrow's storm is an anti-vampire storm."

"Did you now?" He laughs. Stefan's beside her. His arms are by his sides as he brushes his fingers against her elbow. "We can go back to my place... You don't have to stick around all day if you don't want to."

Elena shakes her head, unclasping her hands from behind her. "No. I promised Caroline I'd help set up for the drive-in. You know how she gets."

Everyone knows how Caroline Forbes gets. Neurotic, particular, and very, very passionate—something others would call _controlling._

When she glances at him, she watches him narrow his eyes and purse his lips thoughtfully. "She gives you tasks and then completes them herself."

True.

"You know what I mean, Stefan."

She brushes her hand against her arm as she feels more cold water fall from the sky. He wrinkles his nose and wipes his fingers against the slope of it as rain slowly starts to find its landing pad on him.

"I'm kind of glad she organised most of the drive-in yesterday, but I don't know if she scheduled for rain."

He glances up at the sky. "Well, it looks like tomorrow's rain is today. But maybe it just wants to sit in on the movie."

Elena smiles up at him. When she reaches the end of the sidewalk, she grabs his hand and threads her fingers through his, tugging him to the left and down a narrower street. She peers over her shoulder at him and says conspiratorially, "Shortcut."

Guiding him through the streets to the school, she doesn't let go of his hand. It's a slow walk at her pace, but Stefan doesn't seem to mind—his hand only grips her tighter as some droplets find the top of her head and their joined hands. 

When she spots Caroline in the distance on the steps of Mystic Falls High, she waves her hand and tugs on Stefan's. "You can go home, you know. I'm here, safe and sound."

Pressing his lips together, he nods. "But I'm here now... And I kind of liked it when you were talking about eye candy earlier." He teases, "What was it you said? You liked it when I bent over and picked heavy things up?"

Elena feels her face flush hot. "That was a private conversation, Stefan."

"Is it really when you're having the conversation at a nosy vampire's house?"

She shoves his arm and turns away, brushing her fingers through her hair. Her other hand remains comfortable in his.

When a few thick drops of water land on her forehead, he leans over to brush his fingers against her skin, smearing the water over her. She murmurs, "That's cold."

"Think it's going to get colder." Cocking his head up, she sees the clouds are thin and the sky is a nice, light blue... But a drop of rain lands right on her eyelid.

"Oh no," she says, peering up at the bright sky with concern. She shakes her head and points up at it with her free hand. "No! You're a day early! Caroline's going to be so mad at you for raining, sky!"

One falls, then a couple more follow. The raindrops grow thicker as if tempting Caroline's ire. It doesn't take long for those few droplets of water to gather friends and descend. Her hair begins to feel damp and his cheeks have streaks of rain across them.

"Come on!" Elena begins to run, letting go of his warm hand. "I'm not the one who is going to melt in the rain!"

"I'm not going to melt, Elena!"

She doesn't hear him. She's too busy running and laughing as the rain begins to pour down.


End file.
